Mystery Room Eternity
by Ezleurnoe
Summary: You all thought it was over? What if the Mystery Room suddenly obtained a tsunami of gruesome murder cases? Will Alfendi and Lucy be able to crack each and every one of them? Will they be able to send the cruelest of culprits behind bars? Come along and help them solve...I dare you to... Alfendi Layton and Lucy Baker Story
1. New Generation

**I'm here to represent my own work of Alfendi's and Lucy's adventures of murder cases! These mysteries are original!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'll only say this once, I don't own Layton Brothers: Mystery Room nor its characters. Only the mysteries and its suspects.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

As the sun began to dawn in the horizon, a young woman was treading towards to one of her most favorite places in her life. Fixing her orange beret, she began rushing to the workplace, excited to find out what kind of murder cases she and her mentor will be tackling today.

Looking at her wristwatch, she instantly she knew she was running behind. "Aye, mustn't be late! Who know what would Prof say!" She then began to pick up the pace, and soon enough, she arrived at the Scotland Yard's Mystery Room. Panting, she looked up and shouted, "I hope I weren't late!"

Sipping from his cup of coffee, a man in a white coat looked up, a file in his hand. He looked at the young woman intently and sighed. "Do you always come late, Lucy? It's becoming recent..."

"But Prof! At least I'd still came, yes?" Lucy began to exclaim, approaching Alfendi Layton. He sighed and scratched his head. His hair was quite disheveled and eye pockets became black from working on murder cases nonstop. Noticing this, Lucy asked, "Prof, you've been 'ere all night?"

He yawned and just laid back on his chair. "Not exactly...just quite tired, that's all..." He then set the file down on his desk and got a book and placed it above his eyes. "Wake me up if anything comes-"

At that very moment, a stream of sneezing can be heard from outside of the office. "Achoo!" It gotten louder and louder as it neared the door. "Achoo!" Coming in, it was Florence Sich, one of the forensics. "Achoo! Al! I've got 'achoo' a case you need to solve!"

At this, Alfendi sighed while Lucy just laughed a bit. She turned to her mentor. "It seems you'll be having another murder case on your agenda..."

"It seems..." He muttered, standing up and taking the file Florence was handing to him. Upon reading the contents, Alfendi's expression became serious. He then turned to Lucy. "...Fire up the investigation device...we're going to have ourselves a crime scene..."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Alright, was it alright? I'm a big fan of Alfendi Layton and his deducting abilities. I also love mysteries and such.**

**READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**


	2. Death of Maxwell

**Back to give another chapter!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Awhile ago, the Mystery Room was just another ordinary office, but now, it has changed into what they call 'the scene of the crime'. The sky has turned ebony and Layton and his coworker were standing upon a rooftop, just outside of a greenhouse. Inside this building, there seemed to be a party, but on the outside, it was where a man was murdered. The limp corpse leaning over the brick fence, his throat was slit deeply. The body was also surrounded by a table with several wine bottles set upon it. what do you think could've happened?

"Aye, Prof! The man's throat were slit open! 'ow gruesome!" Lucy exclaimed, examining the corpse From all angles. She was used to blood, seeing it several times in other cases, but it still seems to twist her stomach around.

Alfendi then examined not the body, but instead, the wine table. He then began picking up each bottle and looking at them one at a time. "Cristal, Mateus, these are brands of highselling wine." He stated as he turned to the door, hearing a knock. After a moment, a man around his late thirties entered the changed office, wearing a maroon suit with a math ng necktie. "Ah, Mr. Aristotle, I'm glad you can join us for today."

"Obliged, Professor Layton, obliged." The man stated, nodding at his direction. He took a look around and landed his gaze at the 3D corpse. "I feel sorry for Alex. He was a fine man."

"Would you like to tell us what happened before his death?" Alfendi asked, Lucy joining his side. He turned to her. "Lucy, this is Colens Aristotle, the one who found the victim's body."

"Oh, so that's why..." She muttered, looking at Colens intently. "Go ahead, sir."

Colens nodded and took out a pair of glasses. As he pushed it up his nose, he turned to looked at Alfendi. "Alright, the greenhouse here was holding a party. I've invited Alex and his wife, and they both came, dressed up fancy and all. I, as the party's host, welcomed them personally and I took Alex to get some drinks."

"Wait!" Lucy interrupted, extending her hand up. "What were Mrs. Maxwell doing when she were left alone?"

"Ah yes, Viria went to talk with the other partygoers." Colens stated, smiling lightly at her. "No further questions? May I continue?"

"Um...sure..." She muttered, putting her hand down.

"Alright, where did I left off? Oh yes, Maxwell and I had a wonderful time, chatting and drinking ourselves some heavy brandy and alcohol. Too bad though, he isn't much of a drinker. He went out to puke or something. Although, he took fifteen minutes..."

"Fifteen minutes?" Alfendi questioned.

"Aye, sounds mighty suspicious."

Colens nodded in agreement. "I knew something was wrong, so I checked. By the time I got outside of the greenhouse, he was just leaning over the brick wall, dead and such." He ended, lowering his head, as if depressed. "I do hope you apprehend the murderer."

Alfendi nodded and turned to Lucy. "We should get to work, Lucy. We have some issues to uplift..."

"Yes, Prof! Ready to 'elp!"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Okay, so this is the start of the case. Who do you think killed Alex Maxwell?**


	3. The Jagged Weapon

**Okay, so, just another chapter!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Please, find the guy that killed Maxwell..." Colens plead as he looked intently at the two investigators.

Lucy gave him an enthusiastic nod and a reassuring smile. "Aye, don't worry, Mr. Aristotle! Me and Prof will handle everything 'ere!"

Alfendi nodded as he closed a file related to the crime. "Just leave it to us, Sir." And with that, Colens heaved a heavy sigh. Alfendi saw this and turned to Lucy. "So Lucy, we should first check how the victim was killed."

"Yeah. 'T poor man were killed with 'is throat slit open! Probably with a knife of some sort." Lucy exclaimed with a convincing tone.

"Now Lucy, we mustn't conclude the murder weapon just yet." Alfendi stated as he examined the body once more. Just as what Lucy said, the man's throat was slit open. His form was messy and his necktie was loose. His sleeves were pulled up and his polo shirt seemed to be ripped slightly. "This sight shows signs of struggle."

Colens neared Alfendi as he examined the body, and inhaled deeply. He took a step back, saying, "I just can't stand the sight of blood...it's disgusting..."

Lucy then began looking around, picking up a bottle and a piece of broken glass Just a few inches away from the victim's body. She then turned to Alfendi. "Hey Prof! I found something mighty suspicious."

"Hm?" Alfturn and Colens turned to look at Lucy and the objects in her hands. "Lucy, be careful when handling broken glass."

"Yes, young lady. You're going to slit your hand open."

"Aye! Slit open, it will." Lucy then placed the broken glass on the table nearby. "Maybe this is the one that killed Mr. Maxwell! I know we shouldn't jump to conclusions whiteout any concrete evidence, but..."

Alfendi examined the piece and looked at Lucy. "We shall have forensics examine it closely. If they can find a trace of Alex's blood, then we can say that this is the murder weapon."

Colens clutched his hands. "This is the thing that killed him?! That murderer..." At that time, a beefy man around his forties entered the room without even knocking. His combover flew slightly as he stumbled into the room, looking at the three inside. "Uh, was I suppose to knock?" He asked as he stood up and fixed his tie.

"...Aye?" Lucy looked at the man, curious and suspicious. "Who are you?"

Alfendi approached the man and shook his hand. "Welcome, Mr. Jostar."

"You the detective that called out of the nowhere, right?" He asked. He took his hand and shook it. "The name's James Jostar. I am the owner of the building where Maxwell was killed."


End file.
